


He Never Told You

by orphan_account



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grace finds her way back to the cat's chalet car.  They have a conversation.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	He Never Told You

"Hello, Samantha."

The cat paused, ears standing straighter up at the sound of her name, but her expression was completely nonchalant.

"Why, hello Grace." Her feline voice was all feigned pleasantry, and not the slightest sign of surprise. She was wearing a trim gold waistcoat and matching cravat. "What brings you all the way out here?"

It had taken Grace a long time to find her way back to the cat's chalet car, but eventually she had found it. There was no sign of Randall or Frank, but the place was almost exactly as it had been when Grace had left it. There were only a few new, telltale piles of junk here and there in the corners of the little wooden cottage. It was a gray winter day outside, and pale light filtered in through the frost-covered windows. 

"I'm not here to start anything." Grace pulled a vial and a small gray device out of her pocket. She set them down on one of the tables so the cat could see them from her perch on the other side of the room. "I wanted to return these."

The cat flicked an ear, nonchalantly. "Why, you didn't have to go to the trouble, dear,"she purred. "Those were given as a gift. I never expected to see them again."

"But they did come from you, didn't they? You're the one who gave them to Simon?" Grace couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Along with a warning that he clearly didn't listen to. " Samantha scowled, irritated. "That stupid boy. I wouldn't have helped him if I'd known what kind of trouble he'd get himself into."

Grace stared at her, weighing her response. "So, you've heard about what happened."

"About Simon's unfortunate demise? Yes." There was a note of weary sadness there. The cat's ears drooped slightly. "None of the details, but I know enough. It's a shame. He used to be such a clever, interesting child. And such a pleasant disposition."

"Until he met you." Grace hadn't meant to say it, but the words were out of her mouth before she could even think. 

Samantha let out a long-suffering sighed. "Of course you're blaming me. Never mind that we only traveled together for a few weeks after we met, or that I went out of my way to get him out of all sorts of scrapes, even after we parted ways. Never got any gratitude or credit for any of it." She started pacing along the edge of the rug, tail swaying slowly from side to side. "One little slip-up, and you're the villain for life. Children hold such awful grudges."

"I don't blame you." Grace hesitated. "Well, not very much."

"Then what are you doing here, Grace?" The cat's voice was suddenly very sharp, almost accusatory."

Finding herself on the defensive, Grace struggled to find the right words. "I guess, I just wanted to talk to someone about it. You're the only other person on the train who really knew him. You're the only other person who might be… you know. Might be sorry that he's gone."

"It's not in my nature to get sentimental," the cat scoffed. "Still, I suppose we should clear up any misunderstandings as long as we're here. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable." She nodded her head toward the sofa.

Grace sat down, and the cat leaped up to the mantle over the hearth, putting her a little closer. There was no fire lit today, and without it the chalet felt so much colder and emptier.

"Now, let's get the facts straight, if you don't mind. I heard Simon tried to kill you after you had your falling out."

"Yeah." The situation was more complicated, but Grace had to admit that part was true.

"And this was directly after you saved his life."

"Yeah." Her own voice sounded flat and unfamiliar in her ears. "He tried to... He was... pretty far gone in the end."

"And you didn't have anything to do with the ghom?"

"No." The memory of it flashed in Grace's mind, though she tried to banish it from her thoughts. "It happened really fast. Nobody saw it until it was too late."

The cat considered for a few moments. "Well, then, I don't see how you owe Simon anything."

"Of course I owe him! I owe him for everything!" Grace snapped. And then it was like something burst in her, and the words were pouring out. "He was my best friend, the person I trusted the most in the world for years and years. He helped me build the Apex, helped me take care of everyone. He always had my back. Always followed my lead. I wouldn't have made it this far without him."

Tears were running down her face. She didn't try to wipe them away.

"It was all just a stupid mistake. I thought Amelia was the Conductor, and I came up with that whole story about One-One being a fake. Simon shouldn't be dead because we were idiot kids who didn't know anything." Her hands were balled up into fists in her lap.

"It's not your fault."

"I know! But I could have saved him. I could have stopped - "

"Grace." The cat came up to her on the sofa, and sat within arm's length, staring intently with her great yellow eyes. "You and Simon believed something that wasn't true and it got you both into trouble. However, when you did find out the truth, you dealt with it and he wouldn't." Perhaps he couldn't." 

"If he hadn't gotten on the train in the first place - "

"If Simon hadn't gotten on the train, there's no guarantee he'd have been any better off." Samantha's tail kept swishing languidly back and forth. "He would have clung to some other lie or delusion to make himself feel better. You know how stubborn he was. And someone else would have come along and disappointed him, like we did."

Grace didn't have the heart to argue. She found herself staring at the empty fireplace. "I miss him so much. I still can't believe he's gone."

"I did try to go back for him, you know. But, well, I was waylaid and ran into other difficulties. Perhaps I gave up too easily." The cat rested her head on her paws, tucking her legs under herself. "By the time I found him again, Simon had become fully enamored with you. He wouldn't believe a word I said about leaving him behind by accident. Once he decided I couldn't be trusted, that was that."

"But… he loved you." Grace told her softly. "He really did. I think he was just scared of being hurt again."

The cat didn't say anything, but only purred. Grace found herself taking off her gloves and gingerly reaching over to stroke the cat's fur, and was surprised when Samantha let her. The fluffy, white fur was warm and fine under her fingers. As the cat repositioned herself, the green glow of the number on Grace's palm briefly crossed in front of her face and illuminated her nose and whiskers. If Samantha was surprised at the new total - now down to three digits - she didn't let it show. 

After a while, the cat stretched herself out lazily, and yawned, showing off her sharp white teeth. "You can stay for a while, if you like, before you rejoin your _enfants terribles_. I wouldn't mind the company." 

Grace shook her head. "No." It was tempting, but she collected her gloves, and got back to her feet. "Thank you, but there's someone else I've got to find."

"Pity. Well, it was a pleasure to see you. Do come back and chat with me again sometime when you're free, dear." 

Grace smiled at that. "Okay."

She was almost to the door when the cat called out to her again. "Oh, and Grace?" Two yellow eyes peered at her over the arm of the sofa. They seemed to glow in the dim light. "I suppose you ought to know. Simon was such a fool, he never told you, but - "

"I know," Grace interrupted. She opened the door and looked up into the bright winter sky. "I know Simon loved me too."  
\---


End file.
